Noblesse and friends
by FoxyAtTheCorner
Summary: Different one shots about different characters in Noblesse. Might contains all generals and on going.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the full moon night, there were three boys around the age of 10 to 11 jumped from top to top of the buildings. The first one has short grey hair and big grey eyes. With a scar crosses his lips, he looks more like a young wolf in his first hunt. Another boy was running next to him, his dark purple hair long to his chin, and his eyes are icy blue. Different with those two, who seemed to be annoyed with this unavoidable trip, the last boy-he has his raven hair cut to the murshroom head and dark brown eyes almost turn to black- were supper excited about their small adventure. Their speed were far beyond human and it wasn't until they knew they were near to their destination that they slowed down. Lightly, quiet as the cretures of the night, they landed on the top of a junior high school's building.

For a while, no one spoke up. They carefully watched around to make sure there would nobody but them, before jumped down to the school yard.

"This is big…" said one of the boys, deep black eyes light up with excited. " What do you think of our new school, hah?"

"Not as big as Yeran high, I guess."

"Oh, come on! For a town, their school is quite big, your expectation is too high, Takeo!"

They walked to the main building. As they'd expected, all doors and windows were locked up.

"Tao…"

"Ok, I'm on it." Mushroom head took out a small thing that looked like a key from his pocket. It glowed in a blue electric as he activated it.

" Admit, guys,this is so cool, we're like secret agents in the movie. Did you watch ' Spy kids' last night? Except the gargets, w-

"Focus, Tao."

" Wow, take it easy, doggy, this baby needs time…" He mumbled under his breath few more about 'adventure' and 'spy' and 'patient' and many other things, but totally were ignored by the wolf boy. With some 'click' sounds, he unlocked the door then three boys entered.

* * *

**This one shot is inspired by an art work on Devianart named "Franken's household", It's a little... i don't know, i think it isn't very good although i spent almost 4 days to finish! What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoes and oven**

"Oh , this shoes're so cute !" Suyi gigled as she read the magazine

"where ? I wanna see it! Oh , wow … now look at that !"

"…"

" Suyi , they will be sold at the center mall this Friday. This Friday hah ? Suyi , are you free this Friday ? Then let's go-"

"Yuna."Suyi interupted

"-together. It will be so much fun . Ah , I know ! Let's take Seira with us too! I have never seen her go shopping? Have you-"

"Yuna!"

" What ?" The brown-haired girl still stared at the photos in the magazine .

"What're you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm here to prepare chocolate for tomorrow. It's Valentine, remember?"

"No, I remember that, what I mean is what you are actually doing here. Here, in my room? Not in the kitchen?"

"Huh?"

The girl looked at Suyi blanky.

"Yuna, let me get this straight. Where. Is. Rai?"

"Oh, him? I left him-"

Sounds of bowls and cups broken.

"What's that ?" Yuna turned around

" He is in the kitchen all alone , isn't he ?"

"Well , yes, he said that he wanted to bake a chocolate cake, so I-"

They were both smell something was burning and heard the fire arlam ringing.

" Tell me that you haven't turned on the oven, Yuna."

Sound of an explosion.

ss

* * *

I**f anyone curious, Rai is trying to bake a birthday cake for Frankenstein(accidently is in a same day with Valentine)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry and kitchen**

"I'm sorry chairman ." Seira lowered her head , avoided to look Frankenstein in the eyes. Such a shame, even when he didn't blame her, but she couldn't fogive herself either. He had trust her, counted on her and she had make him disapoint. Despite never being warned about this situation, she should have imagined it.

"No, Seira this is not your fault." Frankenstein sighed, he patted her shoulder to comfort the young Noble. "Nobody can see this kind of thing could actually come. And you have done your best to stop the worst situation. I should thank you." He looked at the girl and feft pity for her. Poor little Seira, even for the oldest and most experinced clan leader was hardly to handle this, and she had already have to deal with it by herself.

"Even so, it isn't an excuse for me, If I'd refused him in the first place, it would have never happened. I'm sorry for letting you down, chairman." She still holding her gaze on the floor.

"Seira, no one can say 'no' or 'order' the Noblesse."

"But if I'd paid more attention on him,…"Seira swallowed, she finally looked up from the floor, her eyes fill with tension as she said the deadly words "…The kitchen wouldn't been that horrorble!"

They both turned around, Frankenstein felt like there was a hand had just grabed his heart and crushed it. His used-to-be-shining kitchen now was full with burned chocolate, eggs in the sink, cream with milk droped from the oven, broken bowls on the floor, flour on the ceiling, and why on earth did he see butter on it too?

The Noblesse suddenly appeared from nowhere, stood behind Frankenstein then did a same thing Frankenstein had done to comfort Seira: patted.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein…"

**If anyone curious again, well let's just say that after his fail, Rai is trying again to make for Franky a birthday cake, again. I don't know what he has done, but surely i don't wan to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Teresa…"

Teresa Kravel looked down to see a 5-year-old boy with raven hair standing in front of her, both hands was holding a book. Her eyes softened as she smiled.

"Yes, master?"

"…"

"Please, if you want, just ask me."

"Are you my mother?"

"…"Her smile frozed on her face."I beg your pardon?"

With a monotone and blanky stare as usual, the boy repeated, didn't noticed he had just accidently smashed his servant's world, and he was about to accidently do it again.

"Are you my mother?"

Teresa's eyes wide open. She stared at the boy as if the worst nightmare had come truth. She knew she wasn't young, time'd passed and her listening albility wasn't as agile as before, but this! This was way too much. She couldn't be deaf,… could she? That question, even in her wildest dream she could never even imagine. She cleared her throat before let out an answer.

"No, master."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm your servant, master."

"…"

"…"

The boy didn't reply. He bent his head a little to the left, beautiful crimson eyes looked up at her with no expression. Teresa didn't avoid his gaze, but she didn't like when he stared at her with that big ruby eyes either, it makes her uncomfortable. Those eyes are so big and pure and emotionless, as if it looked right through her soul. _How come a child could probably like this?_

"That mean: you're not my mother?"

"No, master." She immediately regreted for saying that, the adorable baby face became sad when he heard the answer. Oh, children, no matter how well he hided his emotion, he still just a child. _Why do I forget that?_

" B-But you can consider me as a mother as well, since I'm taking care of you!"She regreted again as she said it.

"So, you're my mother?"

"No! Master, I…"Crimson eyes had just lighted up a bit, then quickly back to sadness. "I.." He didn't rush, didn't yell like other children, he just stood there in silence, patiently waited for her. Teresa swallowed, she tried her best to pick her word carefully so as not to confuse or even worst: upset the little master.

"You see, master, it's kinda complicated, but I…" Teresa looked into those eyes, she could see the hope and waiting in that crimson beauty. The pure red eyes was looking toward her, expecting her, she couldn't let him down, but she couldn't say..Oh, god, she wished she could just pretend she didn't see that face, and those eyes. It would be a lot easier for her to tell him what a 'mother' was, if he stopped looking at her with his don't-you-feel-pity-for-me face. She felt guilty.

"You are my mother?"

Teresa sighed.

"Yes, I am… In a way, then… yes, I'm…um..kinda like your mother."

"…" And the guilty feeling was huriedly washed away as soon as the little master smile with her. It was a faint smile, so faint that could hardly be regconized. Still, It was a smile. Although, this wasn't the first time she saw it ( and hopefully this wasn't the last), Teresa swore she could count on her fingers how many smile had been appeared on his face over 5 years. So even when little master'd just given her a faint smile less than few seconds, she couldn't stop herself from feeling happy and shoutted in her mind that _yes! I finally make a right choice_ as she waited for the next question. Another thing made her even happier was the fact that this was the longest coversation they'd ever had. She was really confident he would talk to her more after the 'mother' even.

"…"

"…"

Unfortunately, despite her patient waiting, after 30 minutes, he didn't speak up. May be, she was happy too soon with her small victory.

"…"

Teresa beated her brain, tried to come out with something could break this awkward silence. She hated silence. Why? Because when it came to remain silent she would never stand a chance to beat that child. She sighed the second time as she wondered if her master was really just 5 years old.

"Master, do you need anything else?"

"…"

"It's late…"

"…"

She stucked.

"…"While Teresa was struggling in how to break the ice with him,without saying a word, the little master slowly handed her the book with white cover he had been holding.

Not so surprise, the story book was about family, squirrel family to be exact, no wonder why all of sudden, her master came out with an idea like 'mother.'. Teresa held her gaze at it for a while, then looked at him.

"I want to hear bedtime story"

Her eyes wide opened, she didn't get it.

"I want to hear bedtime story."

"Oh.." She nodded repeatly as her head languidly accepted the new information. But she soon realized something else:

"…"The little master was still standing and calmly waiting for her to…? Teresa then looked down to the book, she startled, she looked back at him.

"You mean…right n-now?"

"…" He nodded.

"Oh!Of course, right away, master!"

"This is what a mother does." Said the little master.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She gaged.

His big ruby eyes opened wider, full with inquisitive as he asked. " Why are you covering your mouth?"

"No, no-…"

Teresa strived not to brust into laughter..

She had been taking care of him for 5 years. Yes, she might not a mother, but basiclly, her present job wasn't that much different from a 'mother'.That a 5 years old had to show her what a mother did while was looking at her with that adorable but blanky look was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced! Despite how much she wanted to see the chubby cheek turned to pink because of embarrassment, as a loyal servant, she skillfully hold back her laugh, took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"No, no,.." She coughed. "…nothing's matter. I was choke_…cough cough_…now it's over, see?"

"…" He didn't ask further, neither she knew whether he accepted her silly excuse or not.

"Don't you open it?"

"What, master?". May be he didn't mind, neither did she.

"You haven't open the book yet."

"Ah! This, when we get to your chamber, I will open and read it for you, master."

"…"

"…"

"Teresa…"

"Yes, master?"

"Hold my hand."

Teresa blinked again, that wasn't like she'd thought, but it was still much better than he said nothing, she slowly reached to the small hand and hold it. She loked at him, waitng for the next order. The little master got back in silence.

"Do you want to go to bed, now?"

"…"His elegant eye brows frowed a little at her question.

"Of course, after the story, master."

"…" It seemed she had said the right thing, because the little master's expression returned to normal, it meant…blanky as always.

"Then…" Give him her bright smile, Teresa asked.

"…Shall we go, master?"

He slowly nodded, then they both started walking toward his chamber. Too bad he hadn't given her a smile in return. But, it was all right, maybe another time, she would be able to see his smile, she could wait. For then, Teresa Kravel needed to read bedtime story for her master- the Noblesse- Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

.

* * *

**Even Nobles have parents, what about the Noblesse? I can't imagine what kind of Nobles could be elegant, and powerful enough to be his mother and father. But he must had someone took care of him when he was a child, right? I wonder if Rai'd had any servant before Franky? With that idea i wrote down this fanfic, How Teresa became Rai's first servant will be explane in my next one shot. In the mean time, Hope you enjoy! And please review!**


End file.
